La evidencia esta frente a tus ojos
by city0fdreams
Summary: Sherlock vuelve a John, los sentimientos más ocultos florecen en su reencuentro. Pero John debe tomar un decisión pero no se da cuenta que todo está frente a sus ojos. Johnlock. Después de The Reichenbach Fall. M por posible Slash.
1. Out of the woods

**La evidencia esta frente a tus ojos:**

 **Summery:** Sherlock vuelve a John, los sentimientos más ocultos florecen en su reencuentro. Pero John debe tomar un decisión pero no se da cuenta que todo está frente a sus ojos.

 **Aclaración:** Este fanfic esta situado después de The Reichebach Fall, he torcido casi todo para hacer que Johnlock surgiera. Bueno, esta narración está contada por Sherlock y John, que son personajes creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle que fueron adaptados por Moffat y Gatiss para la serie de BBC.

 **Nota:** Hay una canción sugerida en cada capítulo, en este caso es _Out of the Woods_ de Taylor Swift

* * *

 _Él se fue._

Quede solo entre papeles, experimentos y recuerdos.

Los recuerdos son los que más duelen, no me dejan respirar e incluso siento que me hundo en ellos.

 _Él se fue_ , tengo repetirlo para asumirlo eso, fue un consejo de la terapeuta que veo después de su partida.

Sherlock se llevó la luz en mi vida, el amor que siento por él se fue en mi contra, él me daba vida y pero no me percate que le di el derecho a quitármela.

Ahora, estoy en la oscuridad, como en mis sueños: Siempre empieza con Afganistán -Todo empezó por aquello- y el disparo, luego el suicidio de Sherlock pero no era solo él que caía sino que yo también lo acompañaba, era como si fuera un espectador ya que siempre le gritaba pero nunca respondía o daba un atisbo de que sabía que estaba a su lado. Lo peor era cuando llegaba al "suelo" , que realmente no era suelo, era como caer en el agua pero en vez del vital elemento había oscuridad, una oscuridad familiar semejante a la que viví en un campamento militar en el bosque, por eso siempre le llamaba _"el bosque"_ pero a diferencia del real, no había salida ni luna, excepto cuando despertaba.

Como ahora...

Desperté sobresaltado, Mary estaba a mi lado durmiendo plácidamente, desvié mi vista al despertador de la mesita de noche que marcaban 3:15 am _-Dios, es muy tarde pero muy temprano, es obvio que no volveré a dormir-_ me pase la mano por la cara para acabar con los rastros de sudor de mi cara y restregarme los ojos, una forma útil de quitar el sueño.

Procedí mi ritual de aseo en el baño, al salir de este vi a Mary aún durmiendo despreocupada de la condición del mundo exterior .

 _La envidió mucho._

Decidí ir a caminar por Londres, necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre la perdida de quien fue mi mejor amigo hasta que en el peor momento descubrí que estaba enamorado de él.

Me puse mi jersey favorito y aquella chaqueta que siempre me acompaña desde que él único detective consultor dejo este mundo, salí sigilosamente del departamento. Una brisa helada me recibió en el exterior, congelando mi nariz. Comencé a caminar

Toque mi bolsillo y ahí estaba mi revolver junto a una cajita pequeña que contenía el anillo de compromiso de Mary, en la noche le propondré matrimonio...

Una pequeña luz entre tanta oscuridad, Mary me hacía sentir cómodo, era como un bálsamo para aquella herida que sangraba eternamente no solo porque él no estaba sino por el hecho de que nunca supe si tuve una oportunidad de ser algo más que su colega...

Fue, es y será una eterna tortura no saberlo.

Los recuerdos llegan a mi mente, hora de sentir dolor, las palabras que más me duelen de toda la conversación, la última que tuvimos antes del fatal desenlace que todos conocimos...

 _"- Esta llamada es mi... mi nota. Es lo que se suele hacer, ¿no? Dejar una nota. - Suicidio, es la única palabra que se paso por la cabeza pero quería negarlo_

 _-¿Dejar una nota cuando?- Respondí incrédulo, la palabra seguía ahí pero quería pensar que iba a decir que todo era una broma_

 _-Adiós, John. - No, por favor, no lo hagas. En ese minuto, sentí un dolor de pecho agudo como si las palabras de Sherlock fueran un cuchillo y cortarán una parte de mí. Ahí descubrí que el amor de mi vida iba acabar con su vida y con la mía._

 _-No... no...- Era la único que podía decir, quería decirle lo que descubrí pero solo negaba._

 _Él hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, confirmando su próximo acto, tiro su teléfono para saltar_

 _-No, ¡SHERLOCK!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas para evitar lo inevitable pero él salto_

 _Parecía un ángel con los brazos extendidos y su abrigo expandido por la brisa, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero estaba segura que él era un ángel que iba caer_

 _-Sherlock...- Susurre, e inevitablemente la gravedad hizo su trabajo, trate de correr pero alguien me empujo._

 _Quería verlo, saber si había esperanza..._

 _Pero su vida ya se había extinguido."_

Para cuando salí de mi ensoñación, estaba en Baker Street, exactamente frente al 221 B de la misma calle. Me temblaban las manos del miedo que sentía al recordar aquel momento.

Siempre que hago esto, llego acá... Mi subconsciente sabe que este es mi hogar , me sé la fachada de memoria, me quería mover pero mis piernas no respondían, eran como si mis pies estuvieran pegados al pavimento.

Me estaba enfureciendo conmigo mismo por ser tan débil, con Sherlock por morir, con el destino por llevárselo, con todos a decir verdad.

Todavía tengo esperanza que vuelva, aunque vi su cuerpo. Mire hacia el segundo piso donde estaba nuestro departamento, Dios como lo extraño y el dolor en mi pecho comenzó a crecer.

-¡Necesito ese milagro, Sherlock! ¡Para de estar muerto! -Grite con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Para de estar muerto!

Una de las ventanas del departamento se ilumino," oh no... Desperté al nuevo inquilino" pensé.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, _"Corre, John, va llamar al Scotland Yard o peor, a la señora Hudson"_ , pero no lo hice, la puerta ya plenamente abierta , ajuste mi vista para ver que a la persona que estaba ahí...

Alguien que reconocería en cualquier parte...

Alguien muy alto, pelo negro alborotado, tez muy pálida, estaba más delgado desde la última vez que lo vi, demacrado, sus ojos claros no habían perdido esa chispa curiosa y estaban tratando de deducir mi reacción. Estaba con su pijama, su usual bata azul y descalzo.

-John... -Susurró con su voz grave, cerré los ojos al escucharlo de nuevo.

Al abrir los ojos, nuestras miradas se conectaron, el ambiente se cargo de electricidad, me estaba reconociendo y yo estaba incrédulo de verlo vivo. Quería decirle que lo amaba, besarlo, abrazarlo y volver a oler su esencia después de tres largos años.

La herida se cerró, el dolor en mi pecho cesó.

El semblante de Sherlock cambió, alzo una ceja y sus ojos brillaron como los de un niño pequeño que tiene una travesura en mente.

-Por todos los cielos, John. -Hizo una mueca de disgusto y apunto mi bigote- ¿Qué es esa abominable cosa que tienes sobre tu boca? Esta peor de la última vez que lo vi.

No puede ser que después de tres años de "muerto" venga a decirme eso, en vez de un _"lo siento"_ me viene con semejante comentario y sobre mi bigote, sentí que la sangre o mejor dicho la ira se iba a mis manos. La expresión de burla del "resucitado" se convirtió en una de temor. Corte la distancia entre nosotros alce mi puño y le di un certero golpe en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡¿DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ?! ESO FUE HACE TRES AÑOS, SHERLOCK. -Chille- VIENES DE LA MUERTE A INSULTARME SOBRE MI BIGOTE -Seguí chillando mientras abría la mano y la miraba de reojo. Mis nudillos se estaban poniendo rojos.

Mire al único detective consultor del mundo sobarse su mejilla, su semblante era de conmoción ante mi reacción, "Toma esa, ciencia de la deducción" A pesar del golpe, me miro y abrió varias veces la boca para decir algo. Estaba en contradicción mental entre contar o callar algo. Al final, lo dijo:

-Mycroft me daba información sobre ti, de vez en cuando para ver como estabas. Era un trato que tenia con él. -Admitió ,me miraba arrepentido mientras me regalaba una sonrisa inocente.

Después de eso, sentí mi mano impactar con algo huesudo y le siguió un crujido.

-¡JOHN! Creo que rompiste la nariz -Se quejo, mientras revisaba su nariz.

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUDE SABER TI?! PERO DE MI, SABIAS TODO. -Acaricie mis nudillos, mientras le recriminaba la verdad-

Sherlock temeroso de otro golpe, me miro y me hizo un gesto para entrar.

-John, estamos armando un escándalo... Lo más probable es que la señora Hudson, venga preocupada por todo esto. Entra ,por favor. -Pidió amablemente, mientras se agarraba el tabique de la nariz para detener el sangrado.

Acepté, pase al lado de él y lo abrace.

-Creo que tengo que arreglarte esa nariz -dije tras soltarlo. Él sonrió.

 _La oscuridad se acabo, el bosque desapareció, volvió esa parte robada de mí alma._

 _Estaba a salvo._

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _En el próximo capítulo:_**

 _-Bastante astuto, Sherlock -Debe estar sonriendo- Te llamo porque la oportunidad de reencontrarte con el Dr. Watson, se acerca._

* * *

 _¡Hola!... Feliz 2016 para todos, el capítulo es corto y se como que no hay más que agregar pero hay muchas incógnitas que responder que se proponen dentro del texto._

 _Espero que les guste mi primer fanfic sobre Sherlock, serie la cual amo y adoro por sobre muchas cosas. A causa del especial de navidad, mi imaginación hizo ¡BOOM!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Carline._


	2. Breathe

**Aclaración:** Sherlock y John provienen de la mente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Los cuales fueron adaptados por Moffat y Gatiss para la BBC.

 **Canción:** _Breathe (2AM)- Anna Nalick._

* * *

Había regresado ayer a Baker Street, tras matar al último eslabón que existía de la red de Moriarty. Ahora todos estaban a salvo, especialmente John, de sus planes.

Mycroft estaba satisfecho con mi labor, creo que engordo mucho en estos últimos tres años. Se ve más relajado de que regresará a cuidar a su amada Inglaterra de los criminales internacionales.

Al volver, tuve que ir agradecer a Molly ,saludar a Gavin Lestrade y a la Señora Hudson.

Molly se emocionó en verme de vuelta y le di las gracias por su gran ayuda hace tres años atrás, me dijo que habían varios cadáveres para experimentar, le prometí que volvería por ellos pero con John.

Gavin no podía creer que "había resucitado entre los muertos" como un tal Cristo, me contó sobre Anderson y su obsesión sobre mi regreso, tocó un poco del tema de John, alegando que estaba con una mujer llamada Mary (Al saber eso, sentí un oleada de enojo, creo que se le llaman celos. Ella estaba con mi John), aunque eso ya lo sabía por Mycroft. Me consulto cuando volvería a los casos, le respondí cuando recuperara a John.

La siguiente persona que fui a ver, fue la señora Hudson. La cual casi se desmayo al verme, me abrazo varias veces, comentó mi poca disimulada delgadez, me dijo que el departamento estaba igual como lo deje hace tres años. Quería que hablara de John, yo solo conocía lo que decía en terapia y las fotos pero necesitaba más información. Mencionó que venía ocasionalmente, estaba devastado sobre mi perdida el primer año pero luego llego esa tal Mary (rechiné los dientes al escuchar su nombre). Me pregunto cómo le diría mi regreso, mi respuesta fue sincero "No sé", la señora me obsequió una sonrisa y me dio la llave del departamento. 221B Baker Street volvió a ser mío.

Al abrir el departamento, estaba como lo deje hace tres años. Mi calavera, los papeles amontonados, mi laptop, los tubos de ensayo en la cocina, mi microscopio pero las cosas de John no estaban. Era obvio que había partido hace un año y medio aproximadamente a juzgar por la cantidad de polvo acumulado que estaba sobre mi calavera.

Mi vista se detuvo en los mundanos sillones del salón, el mío y el de John, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No tenía ni idea como iba a decírselo, tengo que analizar cada posible situación. Quizás me odie y no quiera volver a ser mi colega, aunque durante mi búsqueda de cómplices de Moriarty, reflexione que tenia sentimientos hacia John que iban más allá de una amistad.

 _"-Estas enamorado de John.-dijo Mycroft en una de sus visitas sorpresas, esa vez fue en Alemania._

 _-No sé qué es eso.- Rebatí tajantemente._

 _-Eso lo veremos cuando este John- Musitó con seguridad._

No sabía qué era eso ni tenía tiempo para investigarlo pero si sabía que odiaba haberlo dejado devastado y que lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Me recosté en mi sofá, buscando una forma de decirle sin causarle un paro cardíaco o que crea que soy un fantasma. Me encerré en el Palacio Mental tratando de buscar la forma correcta hasta que los pasos de la señora Hudson en la escalera, me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. Voy a tener que re adaptarme a los ruidos de Londres otra vez.

Tomé te con la anciana por cortesía tratando de contar una versión resumida de mi ausencia, no menciono nada sobre John. Al terminar, me puse algo más cómodo y volví al trabajo que consistía en buscar los síntomas del enamoramiento y rondar por mi mente cual es la mejor forma de que John me vuelva a ver.

Eran las tres y treinta minutos de la mañana, mi móvil sonó. Era Mycroft. Suspire frustrado al no encontrar respuesta quizás él podía dar información de John.

-¿Diga?-Conteste molesto.

-Hermanito, ¿Qué tal tu regreso? - Sonó la imperturbable voz de mi hermano mayor.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta. -Escupí las palabras- Tus espías ya te deben haber informado.

-Bastante astuto, Sherlock -Debe estar sonriendo- Te llamo porque la oportunidad de reencontrarte con el Dr. Watson, se acerca.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes?, ¿Contrataste a uno de esos farsantes? Ni recuerdo como se llaman. -Cuestioné su comentario.

-Oh, no caería tan bajo y lo sabes bien. Por cierto, son adivinos. -soltó un carcajada y volvió a su tono serio- Esta información, es del espía que envié hace tres años para observar al doctor, me dijo que ha salido de su departamento. Eso significa que tuvo una pesadilla y el patrón de su caminata lo llevará a Baker Street. Hermanito, es tu oportunidad de confrontarlo.

-Nunca creí decir esto, Mycroft . Pero gracias -Mi honestidad salió a flote en esa frase.

-No hay de que, éxito con el doctor. -Y corto.

El momento había llegado, apague las luces del departamento para que John no sospechará , sabía cuál sería el plan. Solo tengo que esperar, me dispuse a mirar por la ventana, la cual daba a conocer un paisaje tranquilo, un Londres que no sabía de los peligros a los que se exponía, los cuales eran mi diversión.

Eran las tres con cincuenta y un minutos, cuando divise una figura que venía en dirección a Baker Street. John, ahí viene... Estaba listo para volver a verlo.

Llegó. Estaba delgado, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, tenía más arrugas pero eso no le quitaba su belleza natural, iba vestido con la misma chaqueta que llevaba puesta cuando ocurrió mi "suicidio" solo que estaba más gastada y decolorada por su uso permanente.

John miro la fachada de la casa, tenía una expresión de tristeza absoluta y sus ojos mostraban que estaba roto por dentro "Oh John, ¿Qué hice contigo?" Me lamente internamente.

Su próxima acción fue la que me tomó por sorpresa, su semblante cambió a uno de furia y gritó, palabras que se convirtieron en puñales mentales:

-¡Necesito ese milagro, Sherlock! ¡Para de estar muerto! -Gritó a todo pulmón, su voz tenía un porcentaje de frustración y otro de tristeza- ¡Para de estar muerto!

Hora del show. -Declare en mi Palacio Mental.

Me dispuse a encender la luz principal de la sala, para evitar que mi sombra diera sospecha a John de mi presencia en Baker Street, va creer que hay otro inquilino ya que el capitán en retiro ya no hablaba tan ocasionalmente con mi amable no-ama de llaves.

Obviamente la reacción de John será ponerse en posición de ataque pero usualmente las personas que se desahogan no tienen control de sus movimientos por ciertos segundos, esa pequeña fracción de tiempo es vital, recorrí las escaleras en dos en dos para ganar tiempo.

Abrí la puerta lo más rápido posible, y ahí estaba.

John estaba estático, mientras su vista se estaba ajustando a la luz, yo me fijaba en la transición de su semblante de incredulidad hasta la confusión.

-John-Susurré lo suficientemente fuera para que escuchara, con el fin de darle una noción que era real y no un espejismo.

Cerró los ojos al escucharme, espere que se calmara, su cara se relajaba y su frecuencia respiratoria disminuyera a niveles normales. Al abrir sus ojos, nuestras miradas se conectaron, sus ojos azules volvieron a tener vida, me sentí feliz. Luego comencé a ver los cambios en su rostro y ahí vi el bigote de la discordia, era como una isla de pelo en su piel lisa (y suave, me encantaría comprobarlo) de John. No pude evitar comentar

-Por todos los cielos, John. -Hice una mueca de disgusto y apunté su bigote- ¿Qué es esa abominable cosa que tienes sobre tu boca? Esta peor de la última vez que lo vi. -Confesé, en la última foto de que Mycroft me dio solo era una fina capa de pelos, no creí que iba en serio con esa cosa peluda.

La postura de John cambió de una relajada a otra más tensa. Frunció sus cejas, su mirada cambió y su boca estaba fruncida. Su cara se estaba tornando roja. Era una clara señal de que la ira lo estaba conquistando. Sus manos formaron puños. Acorto el espacio entre nosotros. Esto me iba a doler pero lo merecía.

El golpe llego de lleno a mi mejilla izquierda, esto iba a causar un gran hematoma si no le aplicaba hielo en los próximos veinte minutos.

-¡¿DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ?! ESO FUE HACE TRES AÑOS, SHERLOCK. -El grito de John resonó por la calle y en mis oídos. - VIENES DE LA MUERTE A INSULTARME SOBRE MI BIGOTE.

Mi blogger se miró su mano, la cual se estaba poniendo roja, por el flujo sanguíneo de los vasos rotos por el impacto.

Tenía que ser honesto con mi John, sino se iría para siempre. Ante ese pensamiento, un sutil escalofrío recorrió mi columna. No sabía que reacción iba a tener John, ya que la ira lo embargaba pero quería recuperar su confianza, así que lo admití:

-Mycroft me daba información sobre ti, de vez en cuando para ver como estabas. Era un trato que tenia con él. - lo mire arrepentido mientras me regale una sonrisa inocente. Tuve que tratar de aminorar el posible daño a mi cara.

Diez segundos después, otro golpe llego pero esta vez a mi nariz, crujió espantosamente. Lo que confirmo mi sospecha de que mi nariz de rompió. Sentí algo caliente en piel. Sangre. Era oficial, estaba quebrada.

-¡JOHN! -Me quejé- Me rompiste la nariz - Musité con un ápice de dolor.

Me percate que aquellos segundos de diferencia, entre el golpe y lo que sería el reclamo de John, que varias ventanas de la calle se estaban iluminando por el escándalo que estábamos realizando. Estas personas no van a creer que es un reencuentro sino un pelea callejera, sin duda llamarán al Scottland Yard y tendremos un incomodo encuentro con Lestrade.

La recriminación de John no se hizo esperar.

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUDE SABER TI?! PERO DE MI, SABIAS TODO. -Estaba acariciando sus nudillos mientras me gritaba. Me lo merecía.

Le di una mirada temerosa, sinceramente no sé si podría mantener en pie con otro golpe. Con timidez, le hice un gesto para entrar a su hogar.

-John, estamos armando un escándalo... Lo más probable es que la señora Hudson, vengan preocupada por todo esto. Entra -¿Qué decían para que la gente acceda más rápido a las ordenes? Ah sí,- por favor. -Pedí amablemente, mientras me agarraba el tabique de la nariz para detener el sangrado. El cual ya se estaba volviendo molesto.

Asintió con la cabeza, aceptando. Suspire tranquilo. Le hice espacio para que ingresara pero al pasar, me abrazo y torpemente trate de corresponderle con la mano

Que sensación más agradable, el calor que me daba John transmitía tranquilidad y felicidad. Creo que me podría acostumbrar a estas demostraciones de cariño.

El sentimiento de añoranza desapareció al contacto. Te extrañe mucho, mi John.

Al soltarme me sentí vacio, quería seguir abrazándolo.

-Creo que tengo que arreglarte esa nariz -dijo tranquilamente. Trate de sonreírle pero el dolor de mis lesiones me lo impidió.

Cerró la puerta por mí ya mi manos estaba en mi cara. No pase por alto, el hecho que tomará mi mano. Sus ojos estaban colmados de esperanza y cariño, como madre lo hace con padre.

Creo que se cual es la razón pero no me quejo, una fracción del calor de John estaba ahí.

221B Baker Street volvía a ser el hogar que fue hace tres años. Solo que ahora ya no había peligro.

Mire a John y sabia que lo amaba.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Primera vez que actualizo a tiempo, bueno ahora he implementado nuevas medidas al escribir así, lograre terminar este fanfic. *cruza los dedos*_

 _Muchas gracias a Jezebeth por su review, espero que te agrade el resto de capítulos que quedan._

 _Tengo más fanfics de Sherlock en mente y pido perdón por los de Twilight, los cuales he planteado editar y continuar._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

 _Carline_


	3. Infinity-Don't Speak

**Aclaración:** Sherlock y John son producto de la imaginación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Los cuales fueron adaptados al siglo XXI por Moffat y Gatiss.

 **Canción:** _Infinity - One Direction / Don't Speak- No Doubt_

* * *

Al subir, mire el salón que abandone hace un año y medio tras irme a vivir con Harry y luego con Mary. Al pisar aquel alfombrado que, sin dudas, tenía más años que yo, sentí una sensación de comodidad, una que no había percibido en todos los lugares que he estado en mi vida. Como un balde de agua fría, me llego una especie de revelación, Baker Street no era un departamento cualquiera sino era mi hogar.

Recorrí con la mirada la estancia, la cocina y la sombras de los muebles, el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Sherlock y el baño que también estaba a oscuras, las escalaras que llevaban a la que era mi habitación y el acceso a otro baño que estaba en las mismas condiciones lumínicas que las otras habitaciones. Finalmente, mi atención fue directo a los sillones individuales que pertenecía a cada, el de Sherlock estaba ocupado pero el mío estaba cubierto de polvo, esperando que alguien acudiera a él, no solo alguien quien complementará en el departamento sino que sea compatible con quien estaba al lado de este. Un lamento me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Era Sherlock, el cual estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y su cara se ponía morada.

-¿Sherlock? -Un quejido me respondió.- ¿Tienes hielo?

-No lo sé, tu sabes que no voy al supermercado. -Respondió desganado.

No perdía nada con buscar en la nevera, recorrí la distancia, abrí el aparato y estaba repleto de comida y había hielo.

-Emmm... ¿Seguro que no fuiste al mercado? La nevera está llena -Abrí la alacena- Y también las alacenas.

El pelinegro corrió su cabeza lentamente apoyando su mejilla dañada en el sillón, soltó un siseo de dolor y dijo:

-John, siempre aludes lo evidente -Menciono con voz de barítono- No, he ido al mercado. Tú eres el encargado de esas cosas. Quizás fue Mycroft. -Dijo dubitativo.

Usualmente esto me molestaría pero simplemente rodé los ojos y solté una carcajada simplemente porque Sherlock estaba aquí, vivo. No me fije en su reacción, no quería que me descubriera antes de hablar.

-Ah, él sabía que volverías.-Aludí para continuar el dialogo.- ¿Puedo hacer té?

Me hizo una seña con la mano que interprete como "Adelante", él sabía que necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar todo lo que ocurrió. Puse la tetera y fui a buscar el botiquín que deje antes de irme por si ocurría una emergencia a la señora Hudson o algo asi, ahí había una bolsa para poner hielo. Volví a la cocina, la tetera sonó, hice el té, prepare la bolsa de hielo, lleve unos ibuprofenos para que el dolor cesará y podamos conversar.

El silencio abundaba en la habitación, deje la bandeja en la mesa junto a mi sillón, sacudí el polvo de ahí. Sherlock miraba atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos, le di el té y las pastillas, se compuso para beber el liquido. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el calor y soltó un sonoro "ah" al terminar.

-Justo como lo recordaba. -Me miro intensamente.

Era obvio que ya estaba buscando signos de que pasaba por mi mente. Me sonroje ante la mirada y le di la bolsa de hielo para sus lesiones. Un gracias resonó en la habitación. Ya no podía retrasar más el tema.

-Sherlock, tenemos que hablar. - Me puso atención, se veía realmente cómico con la bolsa de hielo en la mitad de su cara- Quiero pedirte perdón por los golpes, sinceramente estaba furioso.

-Me di cuenta, gracias. -Sonrió a medias- Se nota en tu expresión que tienes preguntas, por favor hazlas antes de que explotes de curiosidad. -Se puso serio, esperando que lo cubriera de incógnitas sobre estos tres años.

Me prepare mentalmente para lanzar la primera pregunta, la más obvia.

-¿Qué hiciste durante estos tres años? -Cuestione.

-Cazar a cada integrante de red de Moriarty y evitar que vuelva a amenazar nuestras vidas. Siguiente pregunta. -"Nuestras vidas" sonó hermoso, solo él y yo. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a que diga eso, a mi mente vino la cara de Mary y ese pensamiento se disolvió como sal en el agua.

Pasaron minutos antes de poner la segunda pregunta en la palestra. Decidí que era mejor retrasar el momento (otra vez)

-Voy a componer tu nariz, así que quítate el hielo. -Le ordené.

-John, siguiente pregunta. -Insistió. Sabía que estaba eludiendo decirle lo que rodaba en mi mente.

-Luego, ahora quítate el hielo. -Repetí.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto saciar tu propia curiosidad? ¿Qué ocurre John?- Inquirió- ¿Estas preocupado por esa mujer? -La última palabra lo dijo como si fuera un insulto, ¿Sherlock estaba celoso?

Me levante de mi puesto, guardando mi respuesta, puse mis manos ambos lados de su cara y con mis pulgares acaricie sus pómulos que estaban muy marcados por su delgadez adquirida, su piel era como lo imaginaba lisa y suave, "John concéntrate" grito mi conciencia. Sherlock se había quedado paralizado ante esa caricia.

-¿Por qué no la defiendes?- Soltó después de salir del trance del pequeño reconocimiento de su cara y mis manos volvían a su nariz- ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Ahí fue cuando torcí el hueso y los cartílagos, los cuales sonaron y el herido aulló de dolor.

-¡JOHN!- chillo.

-Ponte el hielo, ahora -Obedeció rápidamente.

Deje unos minutos de espera para que Sherlock saliera el trance del dolor para seguir con la conversación, o mejor dicho, interrogatorio. Tenía planeado darle diez minutos de recuperación, mientras tomaba un sorbo de te miraba el reloj ya eran las cinco con veinte minutos. Un humano normal se toma aquellos minutos que pensé pero Sherlock se acomodo en la silla a los 5 minutos, me miro inquiridoramente y no hablo, si no que vomito preguntas y frases

-¿Por qué no la defiendes?, ¿Por qué no me respondes?, Te estaba protegiendo de Moriarty, ¿Sabes que tu silencio otorga?, ¿Esa Mary te comió la lengua?, ¿Cuando volveremos a los casos?, ¿Sabías que estuve todo el día planeando esto?, le di las gracias a Mycroft, John, respóndeme. Hablar solo es aburrido, John, ¿Me puedes...-Dejo la frase a la mitad tras mi grito.

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Sherlock!, -Grite- para desde el momento en que vi morir. Nunca me di cuenta de eso , hasta que te perdí. Te extrañe mucho. -Al decir la última palabra, mi voz ya era un simple murmullo. Después de eso, me di cuenta de lo que hice, empecé a tartamudear y me sonroje- Sher... Sherlock... No, no... Era... E..E... eso

-John, basta. -Dijo fríamente y comenzó analizarme- Pupilas dilatadas, ritmo cardiaco acelerado, añoranza excesiva (no solo con lo que dijiste sino con la información que me otorgo Mycroft) -¿Información? Reprimí el resurgimiento de la ira solo lo escuchaba- Tu caricia, antes dejabas a cualquier chica por mí, instinto protector, vergüenza ante la confesión, el brillo en tus ojos. Estas enamorado de mí. -Confirmo.

-Pues, claro. -Asegure- ¿Y tú?

Su vista se desvió de mi sino a los reflejos de la ventana, me volteé para ver lo que llamaba tanto su atención, estaba a punto de amanecer en la ciudad pero claramente se divisaba mi reflejo y el del detective. Lo mire con atención:

Observaba cada detalle de su rostro, incluso se había quitado el hielo para verse mejor. Era hermoso, a pesar de las manchas moradas que adornaban su cara por mi culpa, me avergoncé internamente por aquello. Tomo sutilmente su muñeca para tomar su pulso, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que advertí que su mirada era ausente, se había sumergido en su palacio mental.

El silencio otorga parece, me incorpore para irme. Me sentí quebrado, las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, trate fallidamente de quitar el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta. El amor de mi vida no me correspondía.

Di el primer paso hacia la puerta, listo para enfrentar el mundo con el corazón roto pero una mano se aferró a mi muñeca. El calor que desprendía era inconfundible.

-Sherlock. -Susurre y me volteé lentamente para enfrentarlo- Sé que eres un sociópata y no puedes corresponderme. Lo entiendo.

-John- respondió pero seguir con mi monologo.

-Te entiendo pero no quiero que me veas sufrir -Le rogué.

-John -Dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Sherlock, suéltame. -Gimotee.

-¡JOHN, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! -Ordenó al borde de perder la paciencia.

Iba responderle pero por su tono era mejor no hacerlo, relaje mi muñeca y fije la mirada en el suelo. Tenía temor de lo que podía suceder en los próximos segundos. El rechazo ganaba por sobre la aceptación.

-John, estoy seguro que puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Sé que soy ignorante en el tema del amor pero se cuando la evidencia esta ante mis ojos.-Confeso- Te extrañe, pensé en ti en cada momento, la misión en la que me embarque fue para cuidarte de él, se que está muerto pero sus secuaces podrían herirte o peor... Matarte. Más las evidencias físicas, solo puedo decirte que: Estoy enamorado de ti - Dijo aquella frase lentamente para que pudiera interiorizarla.

Eleve la mirada hacia él, quien me recibió expectante a mi respuesta.

-¿En serio? - Quizás estaba cien por ciento vivo pero tenía que despejar dudas.

-Pues claro, John. -Me sonrió aunque se notaba que estaba aguantando el dolor del golpe. Trataba de infundirme confianza.

Sonreí hasta que los músculos de mi cara se empezaron a quejarse, mi corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo normal, mis manos se dirigieron a su cara, la cual acaricie con suavidad. Sherlock comenzó ha acortar la distancia entre nosotros pero yo estaba eufórico, así que el beso lo inicie yo.

Los del brazos del más alto se deslizaron hacia mi cintura para convertirse en un abrazo férreo. Los labios de Sherlock estaban algo hinchados, el beso era un tímido roce que permaneció por minutos. No sabía si Sherlock había dado uno en su vida, ya que nunca hablamos de su vida sentimental. Solo tenía conocimiento de que estaba casado con su trabajo.

Me separé un poco, mis manos estaban posicionadas en su cuello y no dude en acariciarle sus rizos azabache . Al abrir mis ojos, me tope con sus ojos, que veces eran grises como el cielo de Londres , azules o una mezcla de ellos, siempre depende de la luz aunque nunca perdían esa chispa de curiosidad y astucia que amaba.

Ahora, sus iris me daban una cuota de ansiedad que a su vez gritaban por más, pudo haber pasado un tiroteo afuera y no perturbaría esa guerra de miradas en la cual estábamos enfrascados. Sherlock puso su frente con la mía y yo tome la iniciativa.

Moví mis labios sobre los suyos, a los segundos después sentí como me respondían tratando de imitarme con movimientos tímidos e inexpertos. Su aliento a té y el sabor azucarado de sus labios golpeo mis sentidos, esa mezcla era exquisita y se convirtió en mi favorita.

Mis manos tenían vida propia, al igual que las de Sherlock: Las mías acariciaban su cabello y cuello, en cambio, las suyas hacían lo suyo subiendo y bajando por mi espalda. Sentía pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en mi columna y cuando delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua estas se intensificaron. Al principio, mi amado detective dio un respingo pero después me siguió, la batalla se había desatado hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

Nuestras frentes y miradas se mantuvieron unidas mientras recuperábamos la respiración. En tanto, admiraba el rostro de él: sus pómulos perfectos, aquellos labios en forma de corazón que ahora estaban hinchados, su piel sonrojada y su nariz bien definida. En cuanto a sus ojos, al posar mi atención en ellos, me percate que Sherlock estaba haciendo una análisis, iba abrir la boca para preguntar en que estaba pensando pero él se me adelanto.

-Quédate en Baker Street, no vuelvas con ella. -Susurró suplicante.

Las palabras de Sherlock calaron hondo en mi conciencia y la imagen de Mary se me vino a la cabeza, pero con la típica expresión amable sino con una mirada acusadora y triste. ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

Me separe de él como si hubiera tocado la tetera hirviendo, estaba en un contradicción moral que se define en una pregunta: ¿Sherlock o Mary?

Mire al único detective consultor del mundo que me observaba expectante a mi respuesta. Recordé cada momento, cada aventura y el beso que vivimos. No puedo negar mis sentimientos por él, es quien le da chispa a mi vida. Sinceramente, no sabría que hubiera sido de mi sin él.

Lo amaba , de eso no había duda.

Podría poner mi pecho ante un bala que fuera directo hacia él.

Soportaría todo hasta la tortura más horrible.

Él me complementa como yo lo complemento a él.

Pero, cerré los ojos y la imagen de Mary apareció en mi mente: Las veces que me comprendió, que me escucho y ayudo en estos tres años. Fue como un oasis en el desierto de mi sufrimiento, nunca supe si ella sospechaba algo sobre lo que en realidad pasaba por mi mente, ya que no era normal que sufriera por un "amigo". En tres años, la elegí a ella. A mi bálsamo. A mi oasis. ¿Ella era la que merece estar a mi lado? Pero no la podía dejar, le debo mucho.

-Sherlock, las cosas no son así. -Respondí sin titubeos.

Su cara se descompuso, la respuesta lo tomo con la guardia baja. Su mirada se oscureció, esa mascara que lo tildaba de insensible se rompió para mostrar a una persona que por primera vez sentía algo tan terrible como la ruptura de su corazón. Al pensar eso se mi pecho comenzó a doler, creí que nunca volvería.

-¿Cómo? -Dijo con un hilo de voz.

El ambiente estaba cargado de tristeza, se estaba formando un nudo en mi garganta. La frustración se acumulaba en mi cerebro, no sabía a quién elegir a mi amado o quien me acompaño en esos tiempos oscuros.

-Sherlock, las cosas no son así.-Repetí.

-Pero, tú me amas. -Afirmó, él no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente como siempre lo hace en su vida, en los casos y en este momento, conmigo.

-Con todo mi ser. -Respondí. - Pero, Mary me acompaño en este tiempo, no sabes cuánto sufrí por ti y tu supuesta muerte.

-John... Por favor, se racional. Ella no soy yo. -Defendió y vaya que tenía razón.

-Sherlock, piensa un poco. No es nada bonito decirle que "no" a alguien que dio mucho por ti. -Agregue.

-¿Por qué la defiendes ahora? -Contraataco. Su mirada era desafiante, sus labios en forma de corazón eran un línea recta y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

-Porque ella no se fue durante tres años sin dar rastro de que estaba viva. -Finalice la discusión, tenía que salir y pensar.

El amanecer ya había llegado a Londres, era mi momento de partir a la clínica a trabajar.

Las luces hacían que las facciones de Sherlock fueran más notorias. Su belleza no me hacía pensar con claridad, aunque su expresión era de perplejidad seguía pareciendo un ángel.

Me dirigí al colgador al lado de la puerta para recoger mi chaqueta pero su voz me hizo voltearme.

-John, perdóname. No quise dejarte, tenía que protegerte de la red de Moriarty. -Comenzó a declarar- Te amo, por favor no te vayas. Sé que no soy lo mejor para ti, soy un sociópata altamente funcional no una persona a quien puedas amar. Pero por ti, si lo hago. Amo como haces el té, cuando te preocupas por mí, incluso cuando me corriges -Una sonrisa se presento y yo no pude evitar corresponderla- Me haces una persona, somos como dos engranajes. Ninguno funciona sin el otro.-Su voz comenzó a fallar- Te amo demasiado que incluso duele. -Para el final, unas lagrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos y descendieron por sus mejillas.

Esto es demasiado duro.

Me acerque a él, me puse de puntillas y bese su frente junto a sus mejillas bañadas de lagrimas. Dios, su piel en mis labios me hizo casi suspirar de placer.

-Tengo que pensarlo, mi Sherlock. -Aclaré.- No puedo dejar el tres años de apoyo incondicional sin hacer nada. Debo asimilar todo esto. -Otra lagrima bajó por su mejilla, la cual atrape con mis labios. -No creas que no me duele esta situación, el dolor volvió en cuanto tuve que decir que no. -Confesé.

-Quédate. -Suplico quedadamente.

No podía hacerlo pero si podía prometer algo.

-Volveré. -Prometí.- Ya sea como amigo o algo más. Esto no es fácil, Sherlock.

Me aleje lentamente, me dolía saber que esto podía ser una despedida. Di la vuelta para ponerme mi chaqueta. Ya listo para salir, iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta y cuando Sherlock tomó mi muñeca para volverme hacia él.

-John, no añore tanto mi trabajo. -Cuando lo dijo, rodé los ojos. -Más te añore a ti dentro como fuera de los casos. -Sentí el nudo en la garganta.- Necesito que tengas esto -Puso su bufanda azul, su favorita, alrededor de mi cuello.- Necesito una garantía de que volverás. -Me guiño un ojo y puso sus labios en mi cabello por unos segundos.-Ahora anda, espero tu regreso. -Y me soltó.

El olor de la bufanda conquisto mis sentidos, su colonia era simplemente adictiva. Empezó a darme calor enseguida. Era hora de irme. Me iba poner a llorar en cualquier minuto.

Lo mire por última vez, el dolor se me hacia insoportable.

-Volveré. -Volví a prometer.-No olvides ponerte hielo en la mejilla.

Lo último que vi fue una sonrisa llena de esperanza antes de salir de ahí.

Al cerrar la puerta, no pude evitar dejar que las lagrimas salieran.

Tenía que decidir.

* * *

 ** _En el próximo capitulo:_**

 _-Recupera al John real -Me guiño el ojo - Recuerda que él es tu corazón. -Y se volvió al mesón de la cocina para hacer te._

* * *

 ** _¡Mil perdones por la tardanza!_** _Me quedé embelesada por una nueva narración que estoy haciendo, espero que salga a la luz pronto. Tan así es mi obsesión con lo que escribo que olvide corregir el capitulo nuevo para publicarlo a tiempo jajaja._

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo. A pesar de que son pocas (o pocos) lo que leen el fanfic, se valora bastante._

 _Dejen su favorito o review._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

 _Carline._


	4. Hysteria EDITADO

**Aclaración:** Sherlock es de John y ambos provienen de la imaginación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Personajes que fueron utilizados por la BBC para su adaptación en siglo XXI por Moffat y Gatiss. Este relato es sin fines de lucro.

 **Canción recomendada:** _Hysteria- Muse_

* * *

La puerta se cerró con un chasquido.

Sentí los pasos de John bajar la escalera y el golpe sordo de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse. La ciudad estaba despertandose, los ruidos empezaban ha aumentar a medida que los minutos avanzaban y yo estaba aún estaba de pie mirando hacia aquel pedazo de madera, que confirmó una promesa.

El silencio era total, el tiempo pasaba y me iba sumergiendo en mi palacio mental, donde se repetía todo lo ocurrido durante la madrugada: el roce de sus labios en mi piel, las sensaciones de aquel beso tan espectacular - mi primer beso-, el sonido de su voz al declarar que me amaba, y luego, su negativa a quedarse y posterior promesa, la cual sonaba esperanzadora hasta que dijo que podria volver como amigo.

Como amigo, no.

Tenia que ser mío.

Quiero que me ayude en los casos, que vuelva a darme esos besos tan electrizantes , tenerlo a mi lado, sentir su cabello rubio haciendome cosquillas en la nariz, ver sus ojos azules brillantes cuando veia mis deducciones o sus enojos ante cuando descubria la verdad de una persona o cuando era "grosero" con la gente de Scotland Yard.

Estos tres años lo extrañé demasiado.

Pero esos momentos tan hermosos fueron invadidos por su voz diciendo: "Sherlock, las cosas no son así" o " Porque ella no se fue durante tres años sin dar rastro de que estaba viva". Esas palabras me torturaban, quiero verlo de vuelta con mi bufanda diciendo que todo fue un error, que soy yo a quien realmente ama y no a esa mujer.

Necesito buscar la forma de convencerlo para que vuelva a Baker Street, recorrí los pasillos del palacio mental junto a Redbeard, por todos los pasillos y habitaciones. Hasta que encontramos una puerta nueva que tenía las mismas características que la del piso, mi fiel perro la miraba con curiosidad, luego la olfateó hasta el pomo. No reaccionó de manera agresiva sino que movía su cola y saltaba sobre ella, quería que la abriera.

Miraba de mi mascota y al pomo de manera alternada, el perro estaba sentado, moviendo su cola mientras me miraba con sus orejas alzadas. Respiré profundo y tome el pomo.

-¿Por qué esto esta aqui? -Pregunté en voz alta y Redbeard solo ladró en señal de que lo abra.

Respire profundo y la abrí, creí que iba ser algo peor como Moriarty encerrado o Mycroft en su típica oficina pero no... Era Baker Street, más desordenado de lo normal: fotos de recuerdos, textos de conversaciones, carpetas con momentos vividos, tazas con te y en mi usual sofa estaba una laptop abierta, que identifique como la John, estaba encendida y tenia una entrada de su blog a medio escribir que se titulaba: El regreso triunfal.

Me iba centrar en leerlo cuando una voz me interrumpió...

-¡Sherlock, por fin llegaste! -No puede ser.

-¡¿John?! -Dije sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Redbeard se acerco a olerlo, le pareció amigable y se puso a saltar alrrededor de él para captar su atención. Yo no podia salir de la impresión, era John Watson; el ex capitán, mi mejor amigo, colega y recién descubierto, amor de mi vida. Con su pelo entre rubio y canoso, sus ojos azules, sus adorables pequeñas arrugas, su sonrisa amable. Estaba vestido con su sweater favorito, ese de color crema que adoro y unos jeans, estaba descalzo.

-¿Sherlock? -Volvió a preguntar y salí del reconocimiento.

-Si, gracias por volver a decir lo obvio. -Respondí- ¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta? - Solté algo molesto.

-Soy tu guía en este nuevo espacio que creaste, nuestro departamento que es mi habitacion aqui.-Movió sus brazos tratando de señalar el espacio que nos rodeaba e ignorando el tono molesto de mi pregunta.

\- Espera -Traé de razonar, me miro extrañado- ¿Acabo de crear una nueva habitación?

-Si. -Afirmó.

-¿Y tú eres mi guia? -Cuestioné.

-Exacto. -Se aclaró la garganta- Por los sentimientos que sientes por mi yo real -Se apuntó así mismo- Tuviste que acumular todo aquello relacionado a eso en otra habitación aparte pero como todo paso en Baker Street, se hizo una réplica.

Empece a mirar lo que estaba en el departamento mientras el John mental hablaba: Fotos sobre nuestro primer encuentro, recuerdos de los casos en que trabajamos juntos, cuando escapamos de la policia, las innumerables veces que me cuido de alguna herida, entre otros. Se me salió una sonrisa involuntaria por ver todo aquello.

-¿Sherlock? -Lo miré- Sé que esto es nuevo para ti pero tienes que recuperarlo, ya tendrás tiempo para recordar. Ahora necesito que veas esto - Se fue a la mesa de la cocina y lo seguí, miré donde estaba Redbeard , estaba acostado en la alfombra, como lo hacia en la residencia Holmes.

John mental se sentó frente a mi y puso dos carpetas sobre la mesa que curiosamente estaba sin una pila de archivos , una de color negra y otra roja, las ganas de abrirlas me estaban superando.

-Como ves hay dos archivos con recuerdos -Abrió la carperta negra- Una con el momento más oscuro de nuestra relación. -El contenido eran imagenes de mi muerte fingida hace tres años, el palacio comenzó a moverse, odiaba recordar que le hice mal a John.- Hey, ya volviste, el John de la vida real ha vuelto a tener esa chispa que antes perdió. -Me acarició la mano que tenía puesta sobre la mesa , recordé cuando lo sentí en la realidad- Esa es la causa de esto -Y abrió la carpeta roja, todo lo que ocurrió esa madrugada estaba almacenado ahí. - Sherlock, las evidencias están frente a tus ojos, solo tienes que demostrarselo a quien amas. -Me sonrió.

-¿Pero cómo? -Empece a figurar un plan.

-Te recomiendo que vayas donde esta ahora, tú sabes que trabaja en el mismo lugar de siempre. -Sugirió

-¡La clínica! -Corrí por el salón y miré por ultima vez a John mental- Gracias. -Le sonreí de la manera más sincera.

-Recupera al John real -Me guiñó el ojo - Recuerda que él es tu corazón. -Y se volvió al mesón de la cocina para hacer té.

Salí del palacio mental, miré el reloj ya eran las diez con treinta minutos, tenía tiempo para llegar y hacer algo por esto. Agarré mi abrigo y recordé que John tenía mi bufanda, sonreí involuntariamente...

¿Esto es lo que te hace el "amor"?

De pronto, mi teléfono dio un alerta de mensaje mientras sacaba el telefono trataba de buscar al emisor: Quizás sea John, lo más probable es que lo no haga pública su decisión de la una manera tan mundana como un mensaje, es romántico hasta la úlitima hebra de su cabello. ¿Lestrade? No, le dije que me diera un caso cuando estuviera con John. La única persona que podía ser era mi hermano, gruñí con anticipación, abrí el mensaje con desgano:

"¿Vas a ir en pijama a verlo, hermanito? Que elección más insensata sabiendo como es el tiempo en Londres. -MH"

Odiaba que tuviera razón, tonto Mycroft. No es el único inteligente. No era necesario que le respondiera ya debería saber que ganó esta pequeña batalla. Siempre está espiando y sospecho que hay camaras en el piso, las buscaré antes de que John vuelva a su hogar.

Fui a la ducha, extrañaba a Baker Street en multiples sentidos y el baño no era la excepción. Todo estaba en su lugar, incluso habían productos nuevos. Cortesía de Mycroft.

Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, seguía dándole vueltas al plan para sorprender a John. Tenía la convicción de que regresaría antes de lo esperado a mi. Terminé la ducha con una gran emoción ante el resultado de todo.

Ya en mi habitación, elegí mi vestuario cautelosamente. Tomé aquella camisa violeta que John miró aturdido por un minuto y veinte segundos en una ocasión cuando estábamos revisando unos archivos de un asesinato que en vez de un ocho que había prometido Lestrade, era un tres.

Mis fieles pantalones negros y sus respectivos zapatos del mismo color. Mi abrigo estaba colgado donde siempre, estaba casi todo listo excepto, mi bufanda. Siempre tenía dos de cada una, nunca se sabe que podría pasar con mis prendas en los casos: Podían llegar completas, destrozadas e incluso manchadas de sustancias químicas o sangre.

Mi pelo ya no era tema para mi, el peluquero de Mycroft lo cortó un poco antes de mi regreso y peinarlo es un desastre. Le di el último vistazo a mi reflejo y baje hacia la calle que no me ha visto pasar hace más de tres años.

El habitual tiempo de Londres me hizo sonreír, las nubes amenazantes y brisa helada me dieron la bienvenida a una aventura más en mi ciudad favorita. Paré un taxi y le di las indicaciones hacia la clínica de John, el recorrido del automóvil pasó por aquellos sitios por los que soñé volver en estos tres años de ausencia. No me había dado cuenta de todo lo que había perdido pero todo era para salvar a John, a la Sra Hudson y a Gavin o ¿Era Graham?, pero en especial a John.

Ya había llegado al lugar de trabajo del hombre que amaba, traté de camuflarme con los autos que estaban estacionados en la acera de enfrente a esa pequeña clínica que tenía por misión alivianar la carga de los hospitales principales de las emergencias o consultas menores, me preguntaba porque mi blogger no trabajaba en St. Barths. Se desarrollaría su carrera ahí pero deseché la idea cuando lo vi salir por aquella puerta de cristal de la mano... Con esa mujer, la de las fotos que Mycroft me enviaba, la que sabía mi muerte pero no de mi regreso, la que era mi competencia sin que lo supiera.

Tenía las mismas sensaciones cuando Mycroft le decian en casa que era inteligente y a mi, solamente me daba una caricia en el pelo y Madre me susurraba en el oído que tenia que ser como él, cuando sacaba una deducción antes que yo o le daban más atención: Celos, pero esta vez, venia con dolor porque yo queria sostenerle la mano de esa manera, yo anhelaba ser su pareja y su amante. Rechiné los dientes ante tanta furia.

Vi la escena con atención,: Estaba John con su bata blanca, lo habían sacado de su consulta a la fuerza, se veía algo incomodo y su cuerpo estaba tensión, su semblante era sonriente para cualquier persona que mira pero no observa, yo no era una de esas. Estaba fingiendo, la sonrisa estaba presente pero no llegaba a elevar sus pómulos como una señal de felicidad o tranquilidad, incluso su mirada era gélida, como las que le daba a Donovan y Anderson cuando me insultaban.

Ella, en cambio, tenía una postura completamente relajada y distendida, sostenía la mano de John con los dedos firmemente entrelazados, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, como el que vi en mi reflejo tras la declaración del blogger. Estaba enamorada de él, de eso no había duda. Su sonrisa era amplia y sincera, no se percataba de la postura de ataque de John.

Sentí una punzada de satisfacción, creí que había ganado la contienda pero aquella sensación de victoria se esfumó en el instante en que ella tomó la cara de John entre sus manos y le planta un beso en sus labios rosados. Creí que mi colega la iba apartar al instante pero no...

Mi pecho me volvió a doler, le estaba correspondiendo.

Un singular mareo conquistó mi capacidad de mantener el equilibro, mi estómago empezó a revolverse y eso que no había comido nada desde la madrugada. La escena se desarrollaba con normalidad y no la podía soportar, tenía que irme.

Hice lo que pude por tomar el control de mis piernas y escapé de esa calle concurrida, busqué la ruta más corta a Baker Street sin tener que tomar un taxi. Adquirí un ritmo constante, tratando de que esa escena no apareciera en mi mente, hasta que pude ver la fachada del edificio que albergaba mi casa. Estaba cubierto de sudor y mis piernas palpitaban por descanso, mientras subía la escalera al salón, recordaba cada detalle de lo que vi en la calle, lo que viví en la madrugada, aquellos tres años, mis manos ensangrentadas de personas que iban a causar dolor a otras, mi caída desde la azotea, los innumerables casos que vivimos, John con la bomba hasta que mi memoria llegó al momento en que nos conocimos y mató a alguien por mi, sin saber quien era.

Ya en el salón, todo seguía igual. Me despojé de mi abrigo y mi bufanda, estaba apunto de fundirme en mi sillón pero luego vi el de John y un sentí una daga en mi pecho, me hundi en el sofá, me puse en la posición que mi blogger y compañero de piso llamaba "bolita" y sucumbí a mi Palacio Mental.

Al ingresar, no me recibió Redbeard. No había mucha iluminación pero las paredes parecían empapeladas del beso entre John y esa mujer...

¡NOOOOOOOO!

Las paredes comenzaron a retumbar y el piso a temblar,necesitaba buscar aquella habitación, el John mental me ayudará a saber que paso, pero a medida que caminaba las imagenes se intensificaba y no podía controlar mi ira, el palacio mental seguía en constante movimiento.

Sentí un pequeño atisbo de esperanza al ver la puerta, pero al abrirla... Mis entrañas se retorcieron, estaba todo en llamas. No, no, ¡NO! El palacio se remeció con más fuerza. El calor que emanaba el incendio era abrazador pero no hacia nada por mi temperatura corporal.

John era el corazón y yo la mente, sin él no funciono.

No puedo ser humano, él me hace humano.

Salí del Palacio Mental enojado y celoso, el revolver estaba encima de las carpetas polvorientas, lo tomé y comencé a disparar.

 _Por ese bastardo de Moriarty, que hizo perder a quien más amaba._

 _Por Mycroft, por ayudar a alimentar mi sentimiento masoquista._

 _Por John, que se estaba yendo de mi lado como la arena entre las manos._

 _Por mí, que sucumbí al bando perdedor. Caí en las garras del amor, un arma de doble filo._

-¡Sherlock! -La voz de señora Hudson resonó en la habitación, paré de disparar al instante.

-Disculpe, señora Hudson. -Bajé el arma y lo dejé en el lugar donde lo encontre. Al instante, extrañé la caricia del cuero del mango sobre mi mano y esa sensación de seguridad que John me arrebató.

-No olvides, que cobraré los daños. -Me miró acusadoramente- ¿Y John?

Una mueca se formó en mi cara ante la mención de su nombre. Necesitaba sacármelo de mi mente y la imagen de esa seductora jeringa apareció en mi conciencia. Tenía que sacar a mi arrendadora de aquí.

-Ya vendrá. -La tranquilicé, nervioso- ¿Tomamos té más tarde? -Le sonreí nervioso, sentí espasmos en mis manos anticipados a la venida de la droga.

-Claro, querido. Baja cuando quieras. -Me invitó y me palmeó el brazo.

Cerró la puerta y comencé la busqueda de la caja de marfil con esa droga que borraría a John de mi cerebro. Busqué con todas mis ansias, desordené cada papel que había en salón hasta que choqué con el librero al costado izquierdo de la chimenea.

Polvo y varios libros cayeron para adornar aún más el desorden generado para revelar la ubicación de la caja de marfil que contenia, lo que yo creía, como mi salvación este pozo negro .

Ansioso, tomé la caja y salté todos los obstaculos con agilidad para llegar al sofa. La abrí y ahi estaba la jeringa y mi colección de frascos de cocaína de multiples concentraciones. Acaricié con adoración esos objetos que serían mi pasaje fuera de mi sufrimiento.

Elegí la dosis más concentrada, la de 20%, preparé la jeringa con su contenido. Todo listo.

Me arremangué la tela morada hasta más arriba de mi codo, mi piel palida hizo acto de presencia y con ello mis venas, aquellas que llevaban nutrientes y oxígeno a mis celulas. Ahora iban a llevar algo más preciado: La calma a mi Palacio Mental.

Tomé un pedazo de papel junto con un lápiz y escribí la sustancia: "Cocaína, 20% de concentración" Era la lista para Mycroft, un pequeño compromiso que refería a mi uso recreativo (Para él, era una adicción.) de las drogas donde debía apuntar cada sustancia que ingería, licita o no. Debía estar escrita.

Saqué aquella banda elástica para resaltar mis vías sanguineas, acerqué la jeringa al aquel lugar estratégico. Cerré los ojos esperando el pichazo, cuando la cara de John apareció frente a mi, en un principio sonriente pero luego se fue convirtiendo en un semblante de decepción.

No queria que supiera que iba caer otra vez, pero necesitaba eliminar de mi pecho ese vacio.

Perder definitivamente a quien amo o un parche repentino.

John o el olvido.

Mi felicidad o una solución momenteneamente.

No aguantaba la presión de la elección que se me presentaba.

Mi cabeza me dolía, no solo por la ansiedad ante la cocaína. Palpitaba como los mil demonios.

-¡AARRGGG! -Rugí y tiré la jeringa a la pared.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió. El proyectil que lancé impactó contra la superficie de concreto, el cristal se rompió y el contenido quedo impregnado en el papel mural.

El nuevo actor en la escena era Mycroft, su típica máscara de seriedad se había ido para mostrar una expresión de sorpresa, soltó la sombrilla que traía en su mano derecha y llegó hacia mí, estaba preocupado y se notaba especialmente en su mirada. Mi hermano mayor había vuelto.

-Oh no, Sherlock. -Susurró.- ¿Qué paso con el Doctor Watson? -Su tono era preocupado mientras me consultaba, me quitaba la banda elástica y ponía la manga de mi camisa en su lugar.

Bufé ante la preocupación, mi hermano me esperaba expectante a que dijera algo. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que se pusiera a inspeccionar con su gorda mano el contenido de la caja y luego la lista que dejé sobre la mesa, a medida que se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Su cara era una mueca de decepción pero pronto la máscara de seriedad volvió. Se levantó a buscar una silla, ordenó la caja de marfil sobre la mesa auxiliar, se sentó en la silla de manera correcta. Me miraba como si fuera un enemigo del Inglaterra o un posible aliado, quería negociar.

-Sherlock, esto. -Movió el frasco vacío de cocaína.-Podría matarte de una sobredosis. -Dejó el frasco sobre la mesa.

-Estás recalcando lo obvio, hermano. -Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te lo ibas a inyectar? -Cuestionó. Touche. - Bueno, quiero hacerte una propuesta. -Alcé una ceja,invitándole a continuar.- Puedes drogarte y no te diré nada pero en cualquier momento el Doctor Watson llegará. Entonces tendrás que lidiar con su decepción ante tu nueva recaída. -Mientras decía eso ponia una jeringa nueva al lado de los frasquitos llenos de droga.- Ni siquiera tendrás que hacer una lista.

-¿O..? -Cuestioné para que continuara. Mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse por ver la droga lista y dispuesta para llegar a mi vena.

-O podrías contarme todo lo que sucedió y yo podré cierta noticia que sé. -Sonrió tratando de persuadirme. Cerre los ojos, mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar

La cara decepcionada de John regresó a mi mente y me rendí. Por segunda vez tenía razón, maldito seas gordiflon con cargo menor en el gobierno británico. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Esta bien, tú ganas. -Cerré la caja de marfil y comencéhablar.

El reencuentro, cuando se declaro y descubrí sentía lo mismo. Omití la parte del beso, quería que fuera un recuerdo mío y de John. La promesa de que volvería y luego cuando lo vi corresponderle a esa mujer. No me percaté cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas y a sollozar entre las frases.

A lo largo de la historia, Mycroft se acercó al sofa para sentarse y acercarse lentamente a mi. Cuando terminé de contar mi suceso con la cocaína, mi hermano me abrazó y sollocé más fuerte.

-Oh Sherly -Un apodo que no usaba desde que era pequeño.- Es la primera vez que te rompen el corazón. -Empezó hacer circulos en mi espalda como lo hacia Madre cuando estaba triste.

El llanto ya había cesado pero seguían los espasmos y las lágrimas, al parecer el desahogo hace el agujero en tu pecho y el caos mental disminuyan hasta un nivel soportable. Después de un rato, Mycroft se aclaró la garganta, quería decirme lo que sabia. Me separé de él, tenia que conocer lo que tenia intención de contarme.

-Sherlock.- Volvió a aclararse la garganta- Esto no es fácil de decir pero... John le va proponer matrimonio a Mary Morstan. -Lo miré extrañado.-Es así como se llama esa mujer.

El agujero se volvió ha abrir. Otra vez, no. El Palacio Mental nuevamente tembló y mi cabeza volvió a palpitar de dolor.

-Hermano, se lo va proponer a las ocho pero hice algo por ti para ganar tiempo.-Trató de consolarme.

Miré el reloj eran las siete con treinta minutos, no salía donde iba hacer la gran propuesta. Tenía que detenerlo.

-¿Qué hiciste para "ganar tiempo"? -Interrogué, mientras limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas de mi cara. Mi voz estaba extremadamente ronca por el llanto.

Me sonrió socarronamente, uso sus influencias para eso. Mientras más tiempo pasa, Mycroft se hace mucho más predecible.

-Juegue un poco con sistema de turnos de urgencias de la clinica. -Admitió, contento de decir la travesura que cometió. - Tenía una reservación en un restaurante elegante pero va tener que cancelarla porque el turno nocturno comienza a las nueve.

Aunque sea un gordinflón, arrogante y tonto. No podía negar que mi hermano estaba haciendo algo importante por mi.

-Bien jugado, hermano. -Le regalé un sonrisa sincera.-Gracias, esto es un tregua. Después volveremos a lo mismo.

-Lo tengo más que claro. -Me guiñó el ojo.- Pediré té a la señora Hudson.

Mientras lo hacía, me levanté como un resorte y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando la forma más rápida.

Los pasos en escalera de Mycroft me alertaron de su regreso, en cuanto entró su teléfono sonó por un mensaje entrante.

-Esta en un café cerca de la clínica. -Comentó.- Está esperando a alguien.

Oh, no.

De pronto, se me vino a la mente, la forma más típica y rápida de interrumpir una cita de John. Un mensaje, siempre acude a mi cuando le pido ayuda o hay un caso. Quizás eso lo puede hacer desistir de toda esta locura.

Tomé mi telefono y tecleé un mensaje.

Miré el reloj. Siete, cincuenta y cinco minutos.

Terminé de teclear, lo releí.

Apreté el botón de enviar.

Ahora solo queda esperar la decisión de John.

* * *

 _Hola :) se que el capítulo no esta editado habitualmente pero digamos que estoy lejos de mi computadora por un tiempo._

 _Se que es muy tarde pero ya estoy finalizando el fanfic. En otras noticias, estoy escribiendo el especial de san Valentín, subí un nuevo relato: Undercover (Pueden buscarlo en mi perfil)_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nos vemos pronto._

 _Carline._


	5. How to save a life-Yellow

**Disclaimer:** Gracias Sir Conan Doyle por regalarle al mundo estos personajes tan bellos y Moffat más Gatiss junto BBC por traerlos al siglo XXI. **Este relato es sin fines lucro.**

 **Canción : **_How to save a life - The Fray / Yellow - Coldplay_

 _Mil disculpas por mi ausencia pero necesitaba un descanso._

* * *

 _Ningún Holmes se va interponer en mi decisión_ , dictaminé mientras arreglaba el nudo de la corbata en el pequeño espejo de la consulta.

Tuve que cambiar de planes, cancelar una reserva en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad y editar el plan de como pedir la mano de Mary.

 _¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso?_

 _Una persona: Mycroft Holmes y su maldito impulso de meter su nariz en mi vida._

Y todo comenzó así..

Tras una larga caminata de desahogo tras uno de los momentos más intensos de mi vida: Besar a esa persona que creí que había perdido para siempre y que correspondiera esos sentimientos que estaban ocultos en el fondo de tu corazón y causaba un gran dolor, para luego recordar que había otra persona esperándote y soportado esos tres años de sufrimiento. Era bastante para un par de horas.

Me dolía mucho haber dejado a Sherlock en Baker Street con una promesa que podía ser el fin de nuestra amistad, él no sabe que esa ilusión que genere lo va a herir en su talón de Aquiles: sus sentimientos.

Seguí vagando por el parque en el que encontraba. Me senté en una de las decenas bancas disponibles y tome la pequeña cajita que estaba en mi bolsillo. Esta joya la representación física de mis confusiones, abrí el pequeño cubo de terciopelo para revelar su contenido: Un anillo plateado con una pequeña gema que adornaba la cima de este. Adorable y simple como Mary.

Algunos rayos del luz del amanecer hicieron brillar la alhaja, no podía negar que era bellisimo pero ahora verlo me hacia recordar la elección que debo tomar: _Sherlock o Mary._

Tenía presente a Sherlock cada vez que acercaba la nariz a la bufanda que me dejó como garantía para que cumpliera mi promesa.

 _El anillo o la bufanda._

 _Mary o Sherlock._

Una vida con una esposa e hijos o una donde estaba corriendo tras criminales y resolviendo casos.

Apreté la mandíbula ante la presión que surgía a cada segundo, sacudí la cabeza y miré mi reloj eran las ocho con cinco minutos. Era hora de ir a la clínica pero primero tenía que hacer una parada en casa de Mary.

Mi futura mujer estaba enterada de mis pesadillas pero no de mis salidas nocturnas casi psicópatas a Baker Street y de esta última visita no se va enterar ni de broma.

Al llegar a casa, note que ella no estaba. Mi estomago gruño exigiendo un poco de alimento. Tuve que centrar todas mis fuerzas para no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto que iba a definir mi futuro y poder prepararme para el trabajo. Nunca me quite la bufanda de Sherlock en ningún momento , no quería perderme la ilusión de su olor. Me estaba comportando como una adolescente con su primer novio.

Con un sándwich y una taza de té en mi estomago junto con mi maletín en la mano izquierda, estaba listo para enfrentar otro día laboral. Tras la muerte de Sherlock, nunca use un taxi para transportarme siempre lo hacia en metro o en bus.

Hoy iba ser la excepción, él había vuelto.

-¡Taxi! -Grité cuando vi un automóvil disponible. Este paro y yo entré.

Le di las indicaciones de la clínica y comenzó a recorrer su camino. Trate de pensar en lo que me deparaba el dia pero siempre terminaba pensando en el detective consultor.

El viaje se basó en intentos fallidos de dejar de pensar en él.

Pagué el viaje y me di de frente contra la entrada a la clínica. Tomé una bocanada de aire, aclaré mi cerebro y me dije: _"Sherlock es elegido."_ Sentí que una ola de calma dentro de mi mente, suspiré tranquilo, mire mi reloj: nueve con veinticinco. Hora de trabajar.

Saludé a Sarah que estaba en la recepción de la clinica, me dio un montón de carpetas con los historiales de pacientes que debía atender, iba en dirección a mi consulta pero hice una parada en la maquina de café. Necesitaba cafeína para reemplazar la falta de sueño. La bufanda quedó en el cajón de mi escritorio, no debía sufrir ningún daño.

Y así comenzó mi rutina hasta eso de las diez con diez minutos cuando terminé la tercera atención medica de esta mañana. Sarah irrumpió en mi despacho, bastante sonriente.

-La futura señora Watson está aquí. -Anunció contenta pero en cuanto vio mi expresión seria, se detuvo.- ¿Qué ocurre? Ayer estabas bastante entusiasmado.

Rápido John, hay que crear una excusa. Otra vez olvide a Mary en esta ecuación.

Le regalé una sonrisa nerviosa y alce las manos en señal de tranquilidad, debía ser convincente en esto. Rogué para que esta pantomima saliera bien.

-Deben ser los nervios, siempre hay que darle el beneficio de la duda. -Me rasqué la cabeza a modo de dar una vista de inseguridad. Debo agradecerle a Sherlock por sus múltiples deducciones del lenguaje físico de las personas.-¿Crees que podrías guardar la emoción para que no sospeche?

Sarah hizo un gesto en el aire con su mano, tratando de bajarle la seriedad al asunto. Miró hacia el pasillo y dijo sonriente:

-Ella va decir que si. -Dio otro vistazo al pasillo e hizo una seña a alguien, que obviamente Mary.- Se nota que esta enamorada de ti. Espero ver ese anillo en su dedo mañana. -Desde la puerta pude vislumbrar un abrigo rojo, el favorito de ella. Sarah cambió su tono, a uno más serio.- Bueno, le diré al paciente que espere unos minutos. Nos vemos John.

Y dejo pasar a Mary a la consulta.

Tenia que ser sincero, estaba radiante: Su cabello rubio hasta el inicio de su cuello estaba cuidadosamente peinado, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial y su sonrisa los secundaba. Estaba con sus prendas favoritas: Una bufanda floreada, el abrigo rojo, pantalones negros ajustados y botas que simulaban ser unas de equitacion.

Dejó su bolso en la camilla y se acercó casí dando saltitos a mi lado, yo me levante de la silla y tome su cintura. No habia corrientes placenteras. Puso sus brazos alrrededor de mi cuello y se acerco peligrosamente.

-Hola John. -Susurró.- ¿Listo para la gran noche? -Y me besó con bastante pasión.

Ese contacto de labios no se comparaba en nada al que tuve esa madrugada.

Estaba reacio a corresponderle por dos razones: No era el contexto adecuado, por el amor de Dios, esta en mi trabajo. Razón numero dos: No era Sherlock.

Tras unos segundos de que los labios de Mary intentaran una respuesta de los míos, desistio de seguir. Se alejo lentamente y me miro decepcionada o preocupada, yo que se. Habia a elegido a Sherlock.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los contornos de mi cara.

Disimula John.

-Solo estoy algo agobiado por la agenda de consultas. -Le sonrei para que sus sospechas arremetieran.

-Es porque quieren la atención del mejor doctor. -Beso mi mejilla para ir a buscar a su bolso.- Traje desayuno. - Rebusco y dejo un sándwich sobre el escritorio. -Te fuiste temprano y se nota que no comiste nada al salir.

Que atenta, abri el emboltorio y le di un mordisco al alimento. Mi estomago estaba agradecido a pesar de que ya habia comido. Lo mastiqué con lentitud.

-Gracias. -Dije con la boca llena.

Sonrió en respuesta, miró su reloj y luego me dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar. -Estaba tomando sus cosas.- Todavía nuestros planes están en pie, ¿Verdad?

La miré extrañado de lo que hablaba.

-John, la reservación.- Me dio una mirada severa.- ¿Recuerdas?

Cierto, la reservación en el restaurante elegante. No sé si sería una buen lugar para decirle que quiero terminar con ella porque... En resumidas cuentas, ¿Soy gay? No tuve otra alternativa que asentir con la cabeza mientras le daba un mordida a mi sándwich.

Alzó una ceja de modo de duda y luego se encogió de hombros como señal de disculpa a mi actitud distraída.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, su sonrisa era triste por el rechazo anterior.

 _Rápido John, reacciona. No puedes levantar sospecha._

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a la puerta? -Sugerí mientras sentía el gran pedazo de comida a medio masticar tratando de hacerse camino por mi esófago.

Su expresión cambió, por fin su sonrisa llegó a sus ojos. Exhalé todo el aire que tenia retenido en mis pulmones. Ella me tendió la mano para reafirmar su respuesta, con seguridad entralace sus dedos con los míos y comencé a guiarla hasta la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Desde cuando eres más considerado y caballero de lo normal? -Preguntó a modo de broma mientras abría la puerta.

-Tengo a la mujer más linda de Inglaterra a mi lado, de una u otra manera tengo que hacer que siga aquí. -Le seguí la broma mientras andábamos por el pasillo.

Ella se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada a sus pies. Sarah salió del escritorio, sonrió y levantó sus pulgares en señal de apoyo, como respuesta le guiñé el ojo. El pasillo era corto que llevaba directamente a la puerta, la vista de ese tramo era precioso, la ventana que estaba mi izquierda daba vista a un jardín, lleno de matices: verdes, violetas, algunos azules, entre otros que daban la sensación de tener un pequeño bosque en tu lugar de trabajo.

Mientras seguíamos la senda, le di un vistazo, el cual me dio un poco de tranquilidad a mi mente. Era mucho lo que había vivido en muy poco tiempo, suspiré, volteé la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada curiosa de Mary, se había detenido.

-¿Estas bien? Te notó un poco extraño. Sé que ya te lo dije pero me preocupas. -Musitó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Puse mi mano sobre la que estaba en mi mejilla, incliné la cabeza para hacer perdurar el contacto, no sentí lo mismo que con Sherlock pero me consolaba un poco ante el desorden en mi mente: La aparición del detective, mis pacientes, Mary.

 _Mi vida completa estaba dando vueltas y vueltas._

-Estaré bien. -Le respondí con dulzura.-Vamos.

Ella asintió, llegamos a la puerta y la abrí para ella, luego le seguí para salir.

La calle estaba inusualmente llena de transito, había mucha gente y por un extraña razón me sentía observado por alguien, busque disimulada quien era el espía pero no lo pude ubicar. Fulminé con la mirada a quien estuviera causando esa incomodidad.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. -Anunció Mary.

Me estaba acercando con intenciones de darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella aprovechó la oportunidad y tomó mi cara con suavidad para plantar en mis labios, un beso casi hambriento. Esta vez tenía audiencia, así que cerré los ojos e imaginé que era aquel roce de labios de bienvenida tras llegar a Baker Street.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y mi futura ex novia fue la primera en separase. Estaba sonrojada y sus labios estaban levemente hinchados. Se alejó y miró su reloj.

-Ya es tarde. -Rozó sus labios contra los míos. -Nos vemos. -Y se perdió entre la multitud que pasaba por la vía pública.

Miré como su silueta desaparecía entre el mar de gente y volví al trabajo.

El tiempo avanzó de manera extraordinaria entre pacientes, orden de exámenes y cirugías menores. Cuando miré el reloj ya eran las dos y media de la tarde.

¡Oh no, tenía que buscar el traje para la cena!

Mi estomago gruñó, ¡Oh no, no había almorzado!

Me quité la bata rápidamente, tomé mi chaqueta mientras trataba de buscar el sándwich que me dio Mary. Iba saliendo cuando Sarah me interceptó.

-John, te quería recordar que tienes que ir St. Barths para agendar la cirugía de Melissa y además... -No le deje continuar porque ya iba partiendo al hospital.

No podía creer que había olvidado eso, esa cirugía era extremadamente importante. Melissa es una paciente de 10 años que tenia un pequeño tumor en el hígado y tenia que removerlo con extrema urgencia.

-Taxi.-Grité con la boca medio llena.

Logré hacer el tramite en tiempo récord, fui a buscar el traje y volví a la clinica. Ya eran las tres con cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Sarah me recibió con una sonrisa e hizo una seña para que me acercara al mesón. Le sonreí en respuesta y recorrí la distancia que existía entre mi persona y la recepción.

-¿Qué tal con la agenda de St. Barths? -Preguntó mientras buscaba entre unos papeles.

-Logré un hueco para la próxima semana. -Mi voz tenía un tono de satisfacción.- Melissa va poder tener su operación. -Sonreí aliviado.

Sarah correspondió mi expresión mientras sacaba un sobre amarillo largo y de aspecto liviano. Lo pusó sobre la mesa, sus dedos se posicionaron sobre el sobre, el cual se deslizó por la superficie lisa del la madera de la mesa.

-Tienes correspondencia. -Anunció.- Las carpetas de tus citas de la tarde estan en tu consulta.

Tomé el sobre con delicadeza, este no tenia ningún dato del remitente. Solo estaba mi nombre puesto con letra elegante en la parte delantera del sobre.

-¿Quién trajo el sobre? -Consulté mientras seguía revisando aquel objeto tan enigmático.

-Un hombre de traje, dijo que era importante. -Respondió.

Esto me olía a Mycroft Holmes. Era igual de dramático que su hermano.

-Gracias.- Musité extrañado- En 10 minutos estaré listo para atender. -Sarah asintió y me fui con el extraño sobre en la mano.

Entré la consulta, me preparé rápidamente para atender lo que me quedaba de agenda y tomé el sobre. Lo abrí con delicadeza e hice deslizar el contenido de este.

 _Oh no._

Eran fotos y un pequeño papel doblado.

Las fotografías en cuestión, eran cuatro y delataban una escena desgarradora: En la primera, estábamos yo y Mary hablando, luego otra donde estaba Sherlock escondido detrás del transito que se formaba a esa hora, Mary y yo besándonos y finalmente, Sherlock con una expresión desgarradora. Era como si le hubieran quitado un trozo de su cuerpo, pero en este caso de su corazón.

Sentí mis ojos húmedos y mi garganta cerrada por un nudo. Dios, Sherlock debió haber creído que la había elegido a ella. Esta es la segunda vez, que sentía que ese agujero negro que creí cerrado por siempre había vuelto en gloria y majestad.

Vi de reojo el papel doblado, hice un esfuerzo y leí su contenido:

 _"En esta decisión, no importa que elijas. Alguien va salir herido. Elige con sabiduría. MH."_

¡Lo sabia! Era Mycroft.

Pero no dejaba de tener razón.

 _Lo siento tanto, Sherlock._

Continué mirando el papel sin ánimos de volver a leerlo, estaba entrando en estado catatónico otra vez como fueron los primeros meses de su partida.

El tiempo se hizo desconocido para mi.

De pronto, el sonido del citofono me sacó del pozo de tristeza en el que estaba hundido. Me limpié el rastro de lagrimas, me aclaré la garganta y contesté:

-¿Diga?

- _John, el siguiente paciente va hacia tu consulta_. - Sarah informó. - _Y tengo una mala noticia._

-¿De qué se trata? - _Por favor, quien sea el que maneje mi destino, detente._

- _Tienes turno de urgencia, esta noche. El sistema me arrojó tu nombre y no puedo cambiarlo_. -Admitió. - _Lo siento mucho._

 _Mycroft Holmes, estas muerto para mi._

-No te preocupes, Sarah. -Traté de disimular mi rabia y corté.

Ese hoyo negro del que hable hace poco, se estaba tornando una llama que se iba alimentando de mi frustración y odio a cada segundo.

-Se que me estas escuchando, Mycroft. -Siseé lo bastante fuerte. - No metas tu nariz donde no debes. Estamos hablando de mi corazón, si elijo a Sherlock -Mi voz se corto al decir su nombre.- o Mary es mi problema. No el tuyo.

Para cuando termine mi discurso, la puerta sonó.

-Pase. -Dije con tranquilidad.

 _Ningún Holmes se va salir con la suya._

Tras la ida de mi penúltimo paciente, llamé a Mary para decirle la mala noticia pero se me había ocurrido una mejor idea: El café en el que nos conocimos. Sé que es cursi pero era el nuevo plan, era cercano a la clinica y tranquilo para charlar. Al principio, ella sonó bastante resentida pero luego accedió.

Mi jornada diurna había terminado. Eran las siete en punto.

Tenía que arreglarme para quedar con Mary a las ocho y regresar al trabajo a las nueve , listo para una laaaarga jornada nocturna.

Ya tenia mi traje puesto cuando mi teléfono sonó. Revise y era un numero desconocido.

 _Mycroft._

Apreté la tecla roja, no quería escucharlo.

Eran las siete con quince minutos e hice una lista mental delo que necesitaba.

 _Billetera, listo._

 _Teléfono_ _cargado, listo._

 _Localizador apagado, listo._

 _Anillo de compromiso, listo._

Salí de la consulta, Sarah me deseo suerte. La iba necesitar.

El café estaba a pocas cuadras de mi lugar de trabajo. Ingresé por la puerta de cristal y estaba igual que le primera vez que concurrí a este local: La alfombra roja que cubría el suelo hasta la barra, una pequeña cantidad de mesas con sus respectivas mesas, a lado de la ventana que daba a la calle habían sillones y mesas más pequeñas. Las paredes eran de un color verde musgo que me recordaba al pasillo de la clinica, era acogedor. Habían pocos clientes, algunos con traje y corbatas, otros de ropa normal. Me senté en los sillones y aguardé a mi futura prometida.

Pedí un té para pasar la espera, mire mi reloj: Siete y media.

 _¿Qué estará pasan en Baker Street?_ Sacudí la cabeza ante esa pregunta, no quería recordar que rompí el corazón del único detective consultor del mundo.

Mientras divagaba en la forma de pedir la mano de Mary, mi teléfono sonó. La pantalla indicaba: _"Numero privado"_ y vi la hora siete cuarenta y cinco.

La decisión estaba tomada, ¿Qué podría pasar? Apreté el botón verde y espere la voz del hermano del hombre que conoció el desamor por mi.

- _Doctor Watson. Que bueno que se digne a contestarme_. -Su voz denotaba un matiz de sarcasmo y algo de alegría.

-Mycroft. -Dije serio. -La decisión esta tomada.

- _No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus divagaciones, doctor._ -Respondió rápidamente. - _No tengo mucho tiempo. Las fotos que recibió eran un consejo como amigo pero ahora le hablaré como hermano de uno de los implicados. Sherlock_ -Su nombre hizo que mi corazón se estrujara. -N _o sabe que sentir con lo sucedido, no lo había visto tan herido desde que Redbeard murió y eso fue hace más de dos décadas_ _atrás_. -Suspiró.- _John, en las ultimas horas, él ha pasado por múltiples emociones y simplemente no se que hará después. Quizás el episodio de hace tres años, se repita y con un resultado que ni usted ni yo queremos._ -Me estremecí al recordar como era el cadáver falso de Sherlock y su tumba.- _Como ya le dije, elija con sabiduría porque la evidencia esta frente a sus ojos._ -Y corto.

Mantuve el teléfono en la oreja por un rato más, sentía la linea muerta pero no podía quitarme de la mente sus palabras. _Otra vez tenia razón_. Estaba declinando la idea de sacar el maldito anillo de la caja, pero otra vez, no.

Bloqueé la pantalla del teléfono , lo guardé mi bolsillo, le di un sorbo a mi café y mire lo que ocurría al exterior, simplemente no quería pensar.

Gente saliendo de sus trabajos, buscando el transporte que los llevaría a casa. Quizás pensaban en sus hijos o que iban a cenar. Me sentía espectador de algo que vivía diariamente y todo eso termino, cuando mi teléfono vibró alertándome de que había un mensaje.

Supongo que es Mary, desbloqueé la pantalla sin dudarlo y leí el contenido del mensaje.

No era de la chica que esperaba, era del chico que amaba.

 _"John:_

 _Este es el último intento de poder tenerte de vuelta. Seré breve: Quiero cuidarte, quererte, salir contigo a buscar criminales, verte hacer las historias sobre nosotros, volver a besarte y estar a tu lado en cada momento. Se que ella te va dar lo que soñaste: Una esposa, hijos y felicidad cliche. Quizas yo no sea lo que soñaste pero te prometo que podremos construir algo nuevo._

 _No quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser algo más._

 _Si no vuelves lo entenderé, serás feliz._

 _Te amo. -SH"_

Releí el mensaje unas quince veces hasta que sentí que el sillón contiguo era ocupado por una figura femenina. Quité la vista del teléfono y la mire: Estaba con un vestido rojo, su pelo estaba arreglado con pasadores, estaba maquillada suavemente y su sonrisa terminaba el conjunto para dar a conocer a un mujer radiante y feliz.

Podía ver mi futuro con ella como dijo Sherlock: _Hijos, esposa, una casa en los suburbios_. Pero no hacía que mi corazón se volviera loco al verla o emitía esas corrientes eléctricas placenteras cada vez que le tomaba la mano.

 _Ella no era la persona indicada._

 _Sherlock Holmes era el indicado._

Mary iba hablar pero me adelanté:

-Lo siento, Mary. -Alzó una ceja ante la duda que surgía en su mente.- Te iba a pedir matrimonio pero hay alguien más.

Ella estaba boquiabierta, me dio tiempo para contar la verdad y lo que ocurrió en la madrugada (sin tanto detalle, claro). Su expresión iba de la decepción, a la sorpresa y terminó en un sonrisa.

 _¿Por que sonreía?_

Soltó una carcajada y tomó mi mano.

-Oh, John. -Acarició mi mano. - Sherlock está muerto. Hace tres años. -Me explicó como si fuera un niño.

Hubiera dado lo que sea por sacarle una foto a mi expresión, estaba muy sorprendido ante la reacción de ella. _¿Por qué no me creía?_ Bueno, es razonable de ser un poco incrédulo ante la idea de que alguien resucitó y apareció para decirme que me amaba. Su expresión se tornó seria mientras los minutos avanzaban.

-Oh, lo dices en serio. -Musitó.- ¿Estás seguro?

Miré mi reloj, las ocho con veinte. Tenía cuarenta minutos para ir a Baker Street y correr de vuelta al turno de urgencias.

-Oh, Dios. Si. -Respondí firmemente.

Temía que tras esa respuesta surgieran lágrimas y un drama como el de las películas norteamericanas, pero ella sonrió más ampliamente y si hubo lágrimas pero de emoción... Su reacción fue totalmente inesperada.

-John, tienes que ir por Sherlock. -Aconsejó. -Sabía que lo amabas desde hace mucho tiempo, ha ocurrido un milagro: "Ha vuelto de entre los muertos" -Hizo las comillas en el aire.- Es tu oportunidad. - Se levantó unos cuanto centímetros del sofá para besar mi mejilla. -Buena suerte.

Me levanté rápidamente, me puse el abrigo. Mary ya me había dado la vía libre para ir a Baker Street.

Pero, ahora me tocaba preguntar a mi.

\- ¿Estás segura? -Le consulté por ultima vez.

Ella asintió.

-Llámame cuando quieras ir a buscar tus cosas.- Me guiñó el ojo.-Ahora anda.

Miré mi reloj nuevamente, ocho y media.

Tenía que hacer dos paradas antes de Baker Street.

Salí de cafetería buscando con la mirada el mini mercado más cercano. Necesitaba sacarme el bigote, se notaba a kilómetros que Sherlock le molestaba su presencia.

Corrí unas cuantas cuadras y encontré el lugar que necesitaba. Gracias al cielo estaba vació. Con la bolsa de papel que contenía una maquina de afeitar desechable y la espuma correspondiente. Llegué a clínica, pase de largo la recepción dejando a Sarah con las preguntas en su boca pero ella fue insistente y me siguió hasta mi consulta.

-Es muy temprano, John. -Destacó lo obvio. -¿Qué paso? ¿Dijo que no?

Entré al baño, procurando de dejar la puerta abierta, me quite el abrigo y comencé la operación: _"Adiós bigote"_

-Terminamos. -Respondí las tres preguntas a la vez.

-¿Qué? -La voz de Sarah había subido varias notas.

Me lavé la cara y puse la espuma de afeitar rápidamente sobre la pequeña acumulación de pelo que había sobre mis labios.

-Sabíamos que la relación no iba a durar con el matrimonio. -Respondí con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios ante la idea de ver a Sherlock.

-¿Qué cosa? -Estaba ansiosa por saber más.

Comencé a pasar la maquina de afeitar sobre mi bigote, iba desapareciendo de a poco.

-Deberías preguntar: ¿Quién es? -Continué la conversación mientras hacia caras raras frente al espejo tratando de buscar el ángulo perfecto para quitar cada zona con pelo de mi cara.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es? - Preguntó al instante, no seguí el dialogo ya que estaba concentrado en no cortarme. -¡Vamos John, responde!

-Espera saltamontes. -Sonreí con algo de dulzura ante la curiosidad de mi amiga.

Revisé ante el espejo que no hubiera rastro de bigote y me lave la cara. Tomé un poco de la toalla de papel y me seque con ella. Sarah miraba cada uno de mis movimientos, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Vamos John, no me dejes así. -Suplicó.

Me puse el abrigo, me acerqué al primer cajón del escritorio para buscar esa bufanda que era el signo de la promesa, abrí la gaveta y ahí estaba como la había dejado. Me la puse lentamente y sentí el perfume de Sherlock inundar mis fosas nasales, aspiré lentamente su aroma y exhalé.

Miré a Sarah y le dije:

-Sherlock Holmes. -Anuncié solemnemente.

Su boca se desencajó más de normal.

-Debes estar bromeando. ¿Eres gay? -No daba más de la impresión.-¿No estaba muerto?

-Podría decirse que si y todo era una farsa.-Suspiré aliviado. _Se siente tan bien decir eso._ -Tengo que verlo, trata de que no llegue ninguna emergencia.

Ella sonrió y aseguró que haría lo posible.

Corrí hacia la calle, no había mucho trafico y vi un taxi aproximarse. Grité lo más fuerte posible para captar su atención. Me acomodé en el auto, cerré la puerta y el taxista preguntó:

-¿Hacia donde va, señor?

-221B Baker Street, por favor. -Dije con seguridad.

Y el coche partió. Saqué mi teléfono para leer aquel mensaje que me hizo declinar todos mis planes.

 _Allá voy, Sherlock. Voy a cumplir nuestra promesa._

* * *

 _Un capítulo menos para el gran final..._

 _Reitero mis disculpas por mi pequeña ausencia pero estoy entrando nuevamente en las actividades de la vida real. Así que me sumido en la lectura de fanfics antes que escribirlos._

 _Bueno, espero que este capitulo sea una pequeña ventana de distracción como lo es para mí._

 _Saludos y nos vemos en el otro capitulo._

 _Carline._


End file.
